Lost and Found
by lizzypoo120
Summary: Edward and Bella met when they were 16 and instantly fell in love. The plan was the be together forever, but a car accident changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything related to Twilight**

**Just having a little fun with the characters**

**Bella and Edward met when they were 16 and instantly fell in love. The plan was always to be together,but a car accident changed everything. **

**Edward is searching for Bella-his long lost love. Bella is mourning the loss of her parents. Rosalie and Jasper are her friends trying to get her back to her life. **

**Alice is Edward's sister who's determined to find Edward a girlfriend. **

**Please tell me what you think. Offer ideas and suggestions.**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

Alice is on her way over. She just called- I ignored her first 5 calls, but she was persistent. My sister-she just doesn't know when to give up. She just won't except that her brother is a lost cause. Which I am, even I know it-but she just won't leave it alone. She thinks she knows everything, and she usually does, but I've managed to hold onto a few secrets of my own.

Every few weeks Alice comes over all excited over a blind date she intends to set me up on. She's always optimistic that she's found me a match-I know otherwise. This is just one of those secrets I've kept to myself. Alice believes that I've never had a girlfriend, which is true, but I've met my soul-mate. Bella Swan-I've loved her since I was 16 years old. Alice knows Bella too, but she doesn't know Bella like I know Bella. Well actually knew Bella. I haven't spoken to her in almost 7 years. Pathetic I know- but there was nothing I could do.

Bella's parents were friends with my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Mason-that's how I met Bella. One summer Bella and her parents came to New York to visit. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. We clicked instantly. It was the greatest week of my life. Alice had been away for the summer, but came home just before the Swans left.

Bella was different from all the other girls. She saw past my looks-and saw me. High school was a nightmare. The guys wanted to be me-the girls threw themselves at me and they both hated me. High school is hard-when it isn't intellectually stimulating and the girls didn't hold my attention. Bella certainly stimulated me.

The week Bella visited was amazing. She wasn't intimidated by me and most importantly she didn't throw herself at me. Bella was almost 16 years old and entering her sophomore year-I had just turned 16, but was already entering my senior year. She thought it was amazing-most people my age thought I was full of myself-but not Bella. She is my equal and it kills me that I have no way to get in touch with her.

The week she came to visit-we just connected. Our parents left us alone almost their entire visit-so we didn't even have to sneak around. Before they arrived my parents pleaded with me to give Bella a chance and keep her company-like I had to be forced.

Alice likes to pride herself on "seeing" the future-having feelings-but what she doesn't know is I have the same kind of "gift", if you will. I can read people. People can be so transparent-at times I could read Bella like a book-other times…I hadn't a clue what she was thinking. It was refreshing.

So, Bella and I kept each other company. I took her on a tour of New York City. Her favorite place was the library. She took me to the zoo-claiming I needed to have some good old fashioned kid fun. I took her to Broadway-I surprised both of us and took her to Mama Mia. Proving to her that I could do something just too laugh-plus, I have a secret love of Abba.

Bella and I were left alone one night and couldn't seem to keep our hands off one another. It was the day she took me to the zoo. I was already in love with her and told her so. I knew we hadn't known each other more than 4 days, but sometimes love is simple. She didn't even hesitate she loved me too.

We were both virgins and it was perfect. The first time may have been short-but I more than made up for it the remainder of her trip. It was amazing. We never  
told a soul, it was just our memory.

When Bella's time with me was up-it was hard-but we were so optimistic. We talked everyday. Wrote each other letters, emails, chatted on AIM. We would send each other books the other one read if we thought the other would like it. She has quiet the taste in books.

We continued to remain loyal to one another. Occasionally I talked her into phone sex-but Bella preferred naughty texts. To each is own.

Again, another little secret only Bella and I know about is her visit to NYC by herself. It her senior year during spring break and rather than wasting it in Cancun, Bella visited colleges. Well one college in particular- NYU. I was attending Columbia-convenient. Another blissful week alone with Bella. I played the dutiful boyfriend and took her all around the school she had been planning on attending for the past 2 years already. She told her parents the school set her up with a current student to stay with, but just stayed in my apartment I had in the city. My parents still lived in the city, and I lived on campus for one year-but that was enough. I got my own place. Alice was also planning on attending Columbia-but was conveniently away for spring break.

I spent the week worshiping Bella. That was the last time I saw her. I last spoke to her the summer before she was leaving for college.

Two weeks before she was planning to move to the city into her dorm, she was in a car accident.

In my sock drawer, I've always kept a picture of Bella. Over the years the picture has changed, currently it's her high school photo she sent me. I also have a box of mementos I've accumulated since meeting her. Pictures of us together from her visits, movie stubs, the playbill, letters, cards, anything that reminded me of her. A day doesn't go by that I don't look at her picture. There isn't a day that goes by that I try to figure out some way to find her. In my box, I even have the obituary I found online.

_On Saturday night Police Chief Charles Swan, his wife Renée and his daughter Isabella were in a car collision. Isabella Swan was driving the car, when a drunk driver hit them. The Swans car was shoved off the road, causing them to crash into a telephone poll. Chief Swan and his wife were both killed instantly in the accident, as well as the drunk driver, Joe Dunloy. Isabella was rushed to Northwest Hospital, were she was treated for head injuries, broken ribs, and a broken arm. _

_Details regarding the memorial service will be released at a later date. _

The worst part was finding out the way I did. Bella hadn't been answering her phone-it had been days since we last spoke. I began to get nervous, so I casually brought up her family to my mother.

_"Hey mom, I've been wondering. How are your friends from Washington doing. I haven't heard you mention them lately?" I tried to sound casual and indifferent, but I think she saw threw me once she gave me my answer. _

_"Oh honey, I can't believe it. You must be able to read my mind. I've been thinking about them constantly. Sweetheart, Renee and Charlie were killed in a car accident two days ago." My mother began breaking down. Just then, I realized she'd been depressed lately, but I haven't noticed it, because I've been too worried about Bella not answering her cell. _

_I hugged my mother and made an excuse and retreated to my room. _

She never answered the phone…or my letters, or my texts. I tried everything, but I couldn't get in touch with her. One more secret I've been holding in, I even flew out to Washington. I found her address on my mother's desk and set off the find her.

The house was empty and there was a For Sale sign on the front yard. I walked around town in a daze. I stopped in a diner and managed to ask a few people if they know where Bella ended up after her parents died. She went to live with her grandmother, Marie Swan. Bella had told me about her, but never were she lived. I called every single Marie Swan-that gave numbers-there were still two unlisted. I never found my Bella.

That didn't mean I never gave up trying, I was constantly searching. I even made a damn Facebook, in hopes of finding her.

And so I will "date" Alice's matches while I search for Bella. Alice loves to set me up with girlfriend prospects, occasionally I met one that wasn't entirely vapid and would date casually until they wanted more. How could I possibly date anyone when I was constantly thinking of Bella? I wanted to remain virtuous to Bella, but as the years passed it became harder and harder. I rationalized it but saying I would forgive Bella if she hadn't been able to either.

The buzzer sounded alerting me that Alice was here. I shoved my sock drawer closed and buzzed her in.

She managed to flash up the stairs in no time.

"Edwwwarrrdd," she sang my name, while I rubbed my temples. "I've just met the most perfect…" I cut her off. I couldn't hear another word. Unless she found my Bella, I didn't want to hear it.

"What's her name Alice?" I asked her the same question every time. Alice thinking I've been reading into names or some shit. If she only knew. Perhaps it was time to send Alice out on finding my Bella. If I knew her and I certainly did, she would ask every single women her name in her quest to find Bella. That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea-but in doing that it would require me to divulge too much information.

"Rosalie, nowbeforeyousayanythingjusthearmeout. She's beautifulandsmartand…" she was talking too fast that I could barely understand a word.

"Alice, I'm really not in the mood for this right now. I'm really busy with the company right now."

"Don't you try to pull that crap with me Edward. It's a family company remember, therefore I know how busy or NOT busy you are at the moment." Damn it. "Just give her a chance, I think you'll like her. If you don't give her or any of them a chance how are you going to find someone to be with?"

"Fine, but I refuse to go on anymore until you start going on some dates."

* * *

**Review please.**


	2. Teaser JASPOV

**Still don't own anything, but the plot line**

**Just a teaser

* * *

**

JasperPOV

Ugghh my head is pounding-but if there was ever a hangover to love, this would be it.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to call Rosalie. Rosalie and I are best friends; we are also best friends with Bella. Soon to be dubbed "little secret keeper Bella fucking Swan."

"Are you so excited?" Bella and I are moving to NYC in two days.

"What do you think? Anyway, that's not why I called. I have something huge to tell you."

"Let me guess, Bella's backing out?" Bella was known for doing that, but this time she plans on following through.

"Actually no, she's coming, this is bigger. Mind-blowing, earth shattering."

"So, spit it out already." It's fun to mess with Rose, she hates me knowing something and not her.

"Did you know that our little Bella has a…tattoo?"

"What!? No she doesn't-we would have seen it." I did.

"Yes she does. It's on hip lower stomach, blow her jeans. Like on her pelvis. It's hot."

"Are you serious? What's it of? Something about her parents? That's an odd place for a tat about your parents."

"Wait, there's more. Do you know that Bella isn't a virgin?" Silence. I knew that would get her.

"WHAT!? Who? Was it that guy Mike from college, please tell me it wasn't him." HAHA, I'm having so much fun with this.

"No it wasn't Mike, it happened the summer before she turned 16." She lost it even before Rose or me.

"What? How did you find all this out? Tell me everything."

"Well last night Bella and I were drinking, I know, Bella got hammered. Anyway, she toppled over and I was helping her up and I caught a glimpse of the tattoo, and so I asked her about it. She tried to change the subject, but she never was very good at lying. So the tattoo says EM, and I asked her what it meant, and she started going on about some guy she met one summer. She went to visit friends of her parents in NYC and met their son and they hit it off. She lost it to him and now she has his initials tattooed on her. EM." Bella didn't get too detailed into anything, and I didn't push. There was a reason she never told either of us, so I let her tell me what she wanted.

"What was the guy's name?"

"Edward Mason."

"I never remember her mentioning him before, do you? I can't believe she kept a secret like this for 9 years, what the hell? Do you think he was the reason she was going to NYU and changed her mind?"

"I think we knew why she changed her mind, but I didn't get anymore information out of her. I didn't want to push, there's a reason she never told us about him."

"Well as soon as you two move here we're getting her drunk and questioning her for more details. Leave it to me; I'll get it out of her."

***


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I still own nothing-that goes without saying**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I hate packing. It makes you inspect every little thing you own. You touch everything to just place it in a box. I hate packing.

I discovered I hated packing after my parents were killed. I had to decide on what to keep. What was important to keep-what could be thrown away. I was only 17 and I had to pack everything in my parents' house. Jasper and Rosalie were there, they tried to help-but there was nothing they could do.

They couldn't pack anything if I didn't know I wanted to keep it or not. Three days later-Rosalie and Jasper began packing everything. They decided to keep it all and store it. I would keep it all until I was feeling "better". As if, I could ever feel better about my parents dying. It's been 7 years and everything remains in storage-never unpacked. I couldn't bare it.

That doesn't mean that I didn't keep anything of theirs with me, because I did. I kept pictures, books, trinkets, letters-anything personal. Clothing, dishes, house things are in storage.

Packing makes me think of them. Well, that's a lie. I think about them everyday, and one of them I think of more than the others. Which makes me sad. Sad because he isn't in my life anymore and it's my fault. It's all my fault.

It's my fault my parents are dead and it's my fault I don't have Edward in my life either. At least one was a choice. He deserved someone whole. I was broken-I couldn't ask him to take care of me. Rosalie and Jasper took it upon themselves to do it, as much as I protested, it still happened.

I know Edward-he would have dropped everything to be with me. He's the most selfless person I've ever met-and I love him for it. I needed to love him just as much. I cut him out of my life…without warning. I didn't call him after the accident. He found out a few days later-he's calls were incessant. I knew it was only a matter of time before he came looking for me. I made sure everyone thought I was moving in with my grandmother.

Neither of my grandmothers are living. I technically moved in with Rosalie's parents, but I stayed at a hotel. Rose's parents thought I was in college. I couldn't go. I missed them. I missed him. I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was all right, that it wasn't my fault-but I had to remain strong. He deserved someone better. He deserved to finish school and be great and he did. He's the CEO of Mason Corporation. He's in the New York papers all the time.

I keep a box of every memory I have of him from our time together. Pictures, letters, mementos, cutouts from the paper. I have to keep it hidden, Jasper's a nosy little shit. He already managed to get me drunk and found out about my tattoo, which led to all these other questions. Nosy little shit.

EM is tattooed on me forever. I got it done just after my parents were killed and I cut ties with Edward. He didn't make it easy-I had to change my numbers, email, screen-name, everything. I love him. I miss him. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be.

'Bella!" Rosalie was screeching from the doorway. "I can't believe you guys are here, I'm so excited, we all together again." Rosalie has been living in NYC for the pass year and Jasper and I finally decided to make the move as well. It took some convincing on my part. NYC meant too much to me. He lived here. Panic rose in my chest every time I thought about bumping into him. He'll hate me. I couldn't possible stand to see his eye look down on me in anger, when they used to shower me with love.

"Yeah, Rose, so excited." I plastered my smile on my face; I'm used to it by now.

"Alright, lets get started unpacking, and I want to go out tonight to celebrate us all being together. Just the 3 of us." UUGGG more drinking, but I can't disappoint Rose. I've put her and Jasper through enough. It was time to be my old self again. If not for me then for them, they desperately wanted their friend back. I didn't have to heart to tell them they didn't have the power to fix me. I can't think about him right now.

_Don't think about Edward. Don't think about being in the same city as him. Don't think about seeing him. Oh, god…I feel sick. _

"I better not have to share a bathroom with you two. Sharing an apartment is enough girlness for me." Poor Jasper, I really don't know how he puts up with all our crap. I don't think he has an guys that he's close with. He wasn't close with any guys in high school, some of them thought Jasper was banging Rosalie and me, so that's all they asked him about. I think college was different; he didn't have me and Rose there to mess with his socializing.

"Don't worry Jasper; you have your own bathroom. But yours is also closer to the living room, soo…." Poor Jasper.

Unpacking isn't really as bad as packing, but it still takes along time. Rosalie was helping me, well she was doing more talking than unpacking but I enjoyed the company. I preferred she didn't unpack things, I didn't want her to find my secret Edward box-and I needed her to leave so I could hide it. Maybe I should just come clean, I'm sure Jasper already blabbed.

"Bella, I think it's time you started dating. I mean you haven't gone on a date since Mike, and we know how that ended." Mike was a guy we met in college, and he was nice, but stupid. We went on one date, Rose made me, and it was boring. I kept thinking about Edward, and he kept talking about himself.

"Rosalie, I just got here, and I want to work on my book. Let me get settled before you start sending me out on dates."

"Fine, but I'm bored, finish this tomorrow. I'm starving, go shower and lets go to dinner." Rose smacked my ass and I followed her orders. I couldn't do anymore unpacking right now. My bed was made and clothes were in the closet-good enough for now.

RPOV

"Jasper, quick, come into Bella's room with me. I found something you've got to see. Hurry she could come out of the shower at any minute." Sneaky little Bella.

"Geezz, Rose, Bella is going to murder you for snooping." He followed me despite his opposition.

"Whatever, you blabbed her secret, so this is really your fault if you think about it."

"Sure Rose. What did you find anyway?"

I held the box out in front of him. His eyes popped out of his head.

"You found the Holy Grail. Jesus, look at our Bella."

"He was hot at 17; I can only imagine what he looks like now. We have to find him Jasper." Bella was clearly still hung-up on this guy.

"How Rosalie, we don't know anything about him, but his name and that he used to live in NYC."

"Well, after you called me the other day I Facebooked him. I didn't add him or anything, but I just wanted to see if he had one-and yes he does. I also took the liberty of making one for Bella. If he friends her, then we will begin the reunion."

"Bella is going to kill you. You better but that back exactly where you found it."

"I know, go get dressed, we're going out. And I'm going to go check Facebook."

"Bella, I left an outfit for you to wear, don't argue, let me have this." I missed Bella so much since I moved, but she wasn't ready last year. She needed to do it on her own terms-I knew she'd make the move. I know she still has feelings for this Edward Mason.

_Why does that name sound familiar?_

"Thanks Rosalie. I really missed you. I really excited to finally be living in Manhattan." I wonder why? Does she still talk to this guy. I don't think so, she wouldn't be so miserable if she had a guy like that in her life. Maybe he dumped her? Shit, I never thought about that. I need to get a few drinks into Bella.

"SHOTS!" Thank you Jasper.

"I don't think I can handle anymore. You guys might have to carry me back if you make me take another shot." Lightweight Bella.

"Bella, you've had two shots, this is the last one I promise."

We all took the shot; I'll wait 20 minutes and then begin the questions.

"Bella lets dance." Thank you again Jasper. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

The dance floor was crowded, but fun. Bella was loosening up and dancing. Bella was actually a good dancer-she had a good teacher. I thought she was going to be a lost cause, she's so F*ing clumsy, but that girl has move her hips. Perhaps I wasn't the only teacher. I didn't want to spend too much time dancing, I needed to talk to Bella before she sobered up.

"So Bella I heard you have a tattoo. Can I see it?" Jasper shot me his death glare, as if Bella didn't know he already told me. Boys can be so dense.

"Jasper, you're a bad friend."

"Says the secret keeper." Nice Jasper, not.

Bella stood up and pulled her shirt and pulled her jeans down a little. "There happy? And no I don't want to talk about it." Maybe she needs another drink. "I'm not drinking anymore Rosalie, you're so transparent some times."

"Fine, then just tell me about it. We already know, you might as well come clean."

"He was some guy that I knew in high school. I'm sure Jasper already told you all about that, so I'll skip it. It's not a big deal, it ended and I don't want to talk about it. I've been to real therapy; I don't need you guys to start as well."

"Did you talk about him to your therapist?" It's not unlike Bella to withhold important information.

"Yes, and she helped me threw it. Can we please drop it?"

"I'm not trying to be your therapist, just a friend. And I'm curious, all this time I thought you were a virgin and you have this whole life you never talk about. Who was Edward Mason? Do you ever speak to him?"

"He was the son of my parents' friends. I don't talk to him anymore, it was just a high school thing. He skipped like 2 grades; he's really smart and too good for any girl, especially me." Bella never saw herself clearly. She's the smartest person I know and one of the most beautiful.

"Did he break up with you? When did you get his initials tattooed?"

"No he didn't, I ended it, ok. I couldn't take life after my parents were killed, so I ended it. He would have dropped everything to be with me and help me, and I couldn't let him do that." Bella was on the verge of tears. She was clearly trying not to let them out, she always has trouble stopping them once they start. Jasper put his arms around her and I dropped it.

I'll find this Edward Mason.

***

"Jasper! Are you home!" I can believe my luck. This is fate. Alice is right, we met for a reason.

"What Rosalie, I was just about to get in the shower, I'm working tonight." Jasper found a bartending job in one my favorite bars in the village. There are always tons of people there, so he'll be rolling in money in no time.

"Bella hasn't come home yet has she?" Last I spoke to her she was sitting in starbucks writing.

"No, why?"

"You're not going to believe what happened to me today."

"I don't think I want to know. With you I could be anything."

"I'm going on a date with Edward Mason." I knew that would shut him up.

"What the hell Rose, what are you thinking?"

"Listen, I met his sister today, who I think you'll really like but anyway. So I was talking to her and she mentioned her last name, so I asked her if she was related to Edward-and she was. So I began telling her about Bella, who she's met and wants to help reunite them. We discussed it and we think it will be better if I met him first and feel him out. If he's not interested in Bella anymore, then we shouldn't throw them together. That would break her. So she was telling me how she's constantly setting him up on dates and he never wants to go-but some times he does. So I'll be his next blind date and I'll ask him about Bella."

"Jesus Rose, it's been like 2 weeks since I told you and you've already tracked down him family." I punched him in the arm. "Ouch, what the hell."

"I didn't track her down, she came into my shop looking for a job. We spent hours together before any of this happened. She's great, I already love her like a sister, and I'm sure Bella will too."

"If Bella is even talking to us long enough to find out. She better not find out you two are going out, she'll flip."

"I'm not going to tell her ding-dong. Its not even a real date-I'm going to interrogate the poor guy." Jasper began pushing me out of his room, he's going to be late if he doesn't get a move on. "Oh one more thing before I leave you alone. Have you ever heard of Mason Corporation?"

"Yeah, I've seen the building in the business district, why…"

"Well guess who's the CEO." And with that I walked out and closed the door behind me.

* * *


End file.
